Dean : Here We Go
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Dean meets a sweet girl in the WWE after a rough break up ..
1. Chapter 1 : Blood

Dean was sitting down backstage with Randy and Roman. They were a few feet from Sandra the seamstress. Dean was drinking from his red bull. Roman knew his boy just came out a relationship. Dean didn't do relationship, but he tried and he ends up with his heart broken heart. Roman looks at Randy as his eyes light up."What's her name?" Randy replies her name is Demi. Dean asks she must be new? Roman reply, she has been her for months. Randy adds she is feuding with Paige. Dean ask what's so funny? "I have been my own little world and haven't noticed her." Roman nodded.

Dean see Demi trying her new black gear. Sandra notices the boys were looking. Randy smiles innocently while Dean looks at Demi up and down. She thought she was stunning. Her long black hair was wavy and thick. She had light honey eyes. Dean thought she had a nice athleltic butt but he was always was a sucker for boobs. As Demi looks in the mirror. "Are you sure Sandra my boobs are going to pop out when I wrestle?" Sandra chuckled and replies no just in case i will add something extra. Demi hugs her and tells her thank you.

As Demi gives back Sandra the top and puts her baggy sweater on. She walks by Randy. He gets up and gives her a small hug. "So your gear is not ready?" Demi reply no it's just a few more things. Randy smiles at her. Dean eyes connect with coughs. Dean looks away. Demi ask roman are you okay?" yeah, something got in my throat." Demi looks concerned. Randy tells her he will fine. Demi nodded and walks away. Randy looks at Dean."What did I do?" Roman reply you almost eye fuck her. Dean shakes her head. Randy tease him and reply I felt uncomfortable. Dean chuckled and walks away.

**RAW**

Demi was the baby the face while Paige was heel. They made her be the ultra sweetheart outside the ring ,but in the ring she was mean. Paige and Demi lock eyes as on the ground as a few seconds they both went for a clothesline_."Who is going to make the first move?"_ Demi pushes her first self up and so does Paige. As Demi looks at Paige. She gets kicks in the face. Demi covers her face and Paige pins her.

Demi walks backstage and she still is covering her face. Dean asks her if she okay? Demi shakes her head. Dean walks up to her."Are you bleeding?" Demi reply yeah and she moves her right hand off her face."Let's take you to the trainer's room ." Demi looks hesitated . "You don't have a choice." Demi rolls her eyes and walks with Dean. He gives her a small towel. As she is the trainer's room. Dean notice she is gross out by blood."You don't like blood?" Demi reply no , is my noise alright? The trainer replies yeah , but her boot did connect your nose. Demi tries not to chuckle. Dean smiles. As the trainer it's done Randy walks in. "Gross you are bleeding." Demi reply thanks telling me that obvious randy. Randy asks Dean how is she doing?" She hasn't looked better ." Randy chuckled and Demi shakes her head. The Trainer tells her she will be off for Smackdown. Demi nodded and looks disappointed. As Dean is about to walk out. Demi hugs Dean tenderly. He is taken back as her head is on his chest. "thank you .." Dean pulls away slowly away."You welcome ."


	2. Chapter 2: Favor

**A few hours later at the Gym **

Dean told Roman about Demi hugging him."You don't like hugs?" Roman teases him .Dean reply I didn't expect that from her."What did you expect?" Dean reply nothing I didn't do anything major. " Demi it's a sweet girl .. she hugs is like Bailey ." Randy reply yeah she is friendly with anyone. Dean smiles and nodded.

Dean sees Demi doing dead lifts with Natalya. As she turns around and see Dean. He looks at her bruise on her arms and legs. "I like your battle wound. Demi smiles and reply thanks ? Natalya gives Dean a mean eye. "Demi have fun workout ." Natalya reply we are done Ambrose. Dean nodded and walks away. Demi asks why are you being mean to him? "He broke poor Nikki's heart." Demi raise her eyebrows."You didn't know?" Demi reply those two dated? Natalya nodded."Be careful with him.." Demi nodded and hugs Natalya before leaving.

As Dean is drinking water from water fountain. Demi gives him a Dasani water bottle."Thank you?" Demi reply, sorry for nattie being mean to you."It's cool most people are mean to me."Demi has a frown on her face. Demi smiles at her."Thanks for being nice to me ." Demi reply no problem? "Why are you being nice to me?" Demi reply just because. Dean looks at her eyes."Do you think I want something from you?" Dean asks do you? "No I was trying to be your friend, but sorry Ambrose."Dean touches the back of his head. Roman asks what did you do? "She was being nice and I ruin it ." Roman asks really? Dean nodded and looks down.

**Smackdown Taping **

Dean saw Demi eating a cupcake. He was about to walk with her when Nikki steps between them. Dean rolls his eyes."Can we talk?" Dean reply no ! "why not?" Dean reply no you cheat on me and then spin everything around. Nikki looks at him, mad. Dean was beyond mad."I didn't not!" Dean reply leaves me alone. Nikki was about to cause a scene when Demi grabs Dean left hand. Nikki looks at Dean."Dean Roman told me to get you." Dean looks confused but notice Demi was serious ."Come on it's something important." Nikki lets both them past. Dean asks as there a few feet away what's wrong with Roman? "Nothing I just want to help you?" Dean reply even after I was asshole to you earlier. Demi chuckled."hey you look uncomfortable ." Dean nodded."Sorry about earlier .." Demi reply no problem, but you own me two favors. Dean asks what kinda of favors? Demi smiles innocently and walks away as the divas locker room was on her right.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dream

Demi arrived at the airport and was getting her bags . She saw Dean getting for her."Thank you?" Dean smiles and gives to her. "How was your two days off?" Demi reply good I just slept and you? Dean remembers getting drunk and going to a strip club."Good just same old thing I do ." Demi asks which is? "have the time of my life in Vegas?" Demi nodded . As they walk outside and they notice the other wrestler haven't arrived. "So car pooling?" Dean nodded and grabs the keys to the rental car. Demi smiles at him . As they were about to get in the car. Demi's phone start to ring. She picks up .

Dean hears her say yes, I made it safe . As she hangs up. Dean asks does randy call you all the time? Demi reply, yeah he thinks he is like my older brother."Do you know him outside of Wrestling?" Demi reply no ."maybe he wants to get in your pants?" Demi reply No! Dean chuckled ."You never thought about it ?" Demi reply about what? "You sleeping with Randy?" Demi reply No , you thought about sleeping with Randy?"No I don't like guys, but do you?"

Demi reply yes I do."When is the last time you had sex?" Dean notice she is blushing . Demi reply I'm not asking that."Are you a virgin?" Demi reply no I'm not but I can control myself. Demi smiles at her." relax ,I'm messing with you .So how long ago was is it?" Demi doesn't answer him until they arrived in the area. "today in the morning?" Dean asks who? As Demi gets her bags and tells him with myself. Dean is taken back and Demi laughs."I think I made you blush?" She walks away from him and Dean stays still for a few seconds. He then catches up with her."So you rather mastrebrate than have sex?" Demi tells him to drop it ."No I'm interested and your answer." Demi reply I like both, but I'm single right now. Dean ask do you don't have sex without a relationship? Demi reply no. Dean nodded. As they were in the area Roman see them walk in."You two car pool?"Demi reply yeah our plane arrived at the same time. Roman nodded. Demi walks away from both of them. Roman asks should I be worried? Dean reply no.

**RAW**

** As Paige won her match against Summer Rae. Demi attack from behind. Paige tries to roll out of the ring, but Demi stops, gets push to the metal pole. Paige is on the ground and Demi grabs by going for a DDT. Paige is laid out and Demi grabs the Divas title. She raises over head and standing over Paige.**

As Demi hits backstage."Who knew you could be so mean?" Demi laughs at Dean comment. His hair is wet .Dean has his leather jacket and jeans with a black tank top."good luck on your match ." Dean reply thanks, but I don't need it."Really is that so?" Dean gives her a flirty look. Demi acts like she outrage. "Ambrose just go before .." Dean turns around and tells her before what? Demi bites her lip. "I know you secretly want me ?" Demi reply totally I dream of you. Demi laughs and his music hit.

P.s Reviews & sharing is appreciated


	4. Chapter 4 : A Lie

Dean finishes his interview with Renee. "Dean can I have a word with you?" Dean replies, sorry doll but my girlfriend is waiting for me. Nikki raises her eyebrows."Can you tell us anything about her."She is lovely ?" Dean has a smirk on his face and walks away. Demi finishes getting dressed . She grabs her bags and is about to look at her."Do you know who is dean new girl? Demi shakes her head. "It was between you and Paige?" Demi reply good night nikki. As Demi walks out of her locker room and goes to parking a lot. She sees Dean smoking outside."I was waiting for you." Demi reply you decide to smoke? Demi nodded. Demi makes a stink face."Sorry it's a habit, I was wondering, do you want to have a couple of drinks with me? "I don't drink?" Dean reply really? Demi nodded. "Fine I kinda told a lie." She tries not to laugh at his guilty face. Demi reply to who? " I told her I had a girlfriend." Demi reply what name did you tell her? "I didn't ,but then Hunter ask me.. and I told him it was you.

Demi thinks he is joking."Now he wants to be a storyline." Demi reply dean that's not how you ask a girl on a date? Dean chuckled."Sorry.." Demi reply so how long we date? Dean reply two weeks."Do you have everything mapped out?" Dean reply no. Demi gives a mean look. Dean jokes around pulls her close to touches his face tenderly. Dean is taken back as she looks at him. Demi pulls away for a second. Then she locks eyes with him. Deans his hands on her face as he kisses her she pulls away Dean is speechless."Now if you are going to my boyfriend .. I have benefits ." Dean chuckled. "Only seem fair , but what do you want? "Carried my bags" Demi was trying to be serious but she couldn't. Dean smiles at her and he tries to go for her bag."No I was joking."

Dean and Demi put their bags in their rental car. Demi decides to drive. Dean looks at her. He thought she was gorgeous . As Demi looks at him. Dean looks away."Is it weird because I kiss you?" Dean chuckled."No I'm just tired." Demi reply well you can sleep in your bed in like five minutes. Dean nodded as now they arrived at the hotel. Both are going to check in but the front desk lady gives them one key. Demi reply where is my key?"You two are sharing a room?Someone called to cancel your extra room." Demi looks at Dean."Thank you?" Deam mumble damn you nicole.

Dean tells Demi I can sleep on the sofa if you want. "No ,it's fine Dean we can both sleep on the same bed." Dean asks are you sure? Demi nodded. As they walk into the room. Dean ask you want to shower first? Demi reply no I ready took a shower. Dean nodded. He grabs a towel and his sweat pants with boxers. As Demi was watching tv. Dean comes out freshly hair wet and without a shirt. Demi tries to look away. Dean smiles at her. He slowly gets into the bed. Demi thinks it's funny how Dean is acting. ."Good night Dean ."


End file.
